The pond
by Looktotheohiosky
Summary: One Shot: Galinda kisses Elphaba out of nowhere. Fiyero sees it happen from a distance, what will he do?


**_Authors note: _****I really don't like writing Fiyero as the bad guy but that was what the anon requested so I tried making it work. Also I was to lazy to check spelling and all so sorry for the mistakes**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring evening and Galinda was walking down the pond near Shiz with her green roommate. It was around mid-June and the days were beginning to get longer. They looked across the pond as the sun was slowly sinking down, disappearing from view. The little flowers next to the pond were beginning to grow into some beautiful pieces of art. Galinda loved flowers and so she was very happy being in the park at the lake. however that was not the only reason she was happy being here.

"Galinda isn't it beautiful?" A green colored girl said to her.

"Are you talking about my face, cause if you are I totally agree on that" Galinda replied teasingly.

"No silly! Though I agree with you, this time I wasn't referring to your precious face. I was talking about the sun going down, seeing it's reflection in the small lake we were looking at. And okay, maybe I was also sort of a tiny bit talking about being here with you" Elphaba answered while blushing a little.

Elphaba was head over heals with Galinda since the day at the Ozdust ballroom. She was too afraid to admit it though. Galinda was in love with Fiyero and she was going to marry him like she said that very same night after the dance. It felt like Galinda was giving her hints of interest in Elphaba but weeks passed and she was still with that handsome Winky prince everyone adored. This was until today, a few hours ago. Elphaba asked Galinda to come along to a nice place somewhere mid town and Galinda agreed on going.

_"I love you" Galinda said out of nowhere._

_"That's a funny joke Galinda, now do you want the potatoes with your salmon or not?" Elphaba replied, not falling for the joke._

_"It's not a joke, I'm serious. Look at my face, I have never been more serious in my life" Galinda stammered, getting a bit angry. "I am dead serious, I love you Elphie, ever since our dance at the Ozdust ballroom. I felt something inside of-" she stood up, walked to Elphaba's side. She grabbed Elphie's arm and put it on her own chest where her heart was. "-Here" she finished her sentence._

_"Your heart is on the other side silly" Elphaba replied while moving her arm to Galinda's other side of the chest, after that she looked up and met Galinda's face. The blonde girl was looking as if she just got her heart broken. Elphaba hated looking at Galinda when she was sad, it felt like 100 knives where penetrating her chest all at the same time._

_"I really do love you" Galinda cried._

_"I love you too" Elphaba replied and then kissed the most beautiful girl she has ever seen in her life. Firework were nothing compared to what she felt when her lips touched the blondes. It was like the dark hole inside of her started opening up, letting brightness enter it. The light from Galinda was chasing all her demons away and Elphaba felt as though she could fight the whole world and nothing was going to stop her._

And now they were here at the beautiful pond somewhere around 9.30 pm and things could not get better. Elphaba looked at the love of her life, studying her face while Galinda was enjoying the view. Her blonde locks were falling perfectly around her precious face. Her lips were all glossed up and looked more kissable then ever.

_Galinda has the most beautiful face I have ever seen,_ Elphaba thought.

"Thank you, but no one has prettier eyes than you have" Galinda replied.

_Shit that was out loud_ Elphaba thought again, this time carefully to make sure she didn't say it out loud again.

"I wanna kiss you so bad" Galinda said out of nowhere.

"Then what are you waiting for" Elphaba replied with a big smirk on her face. Right after she did she felt Galinda's lips touching hers, again she started feeling the brightness in her chest. She returned the kiss, making it more intimate then before. She felt Galinda's tongue entering her mouth and then the kiss was abruptly stopped by a unknown person who pushed Elphaba away from her blue eyed lover, onto the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Fiyero screamed to Elphaba. "Snogging my girl, how dare you?" he continued as he pushed Elphaba further into the ground. A painful moan left Elphaba's mouth. Fiyero was now on top of her and his friends were surrounding Elphaba making it impossible for Galinda to reach her roommate.

"Fiyero stop it! You're hurting her, stop it right now!" Galinda started screaming hysterically towards her boyfriend and she tried to get passed his friends.

"Leave Galinda, this is between me and this green toad below me!"

"Don't call her like that!" Galinda continued and started slapping Fiyero's friends with her pink purse hoping that somehow it would work. Fiyero ignored her and continued talking to Elphaba.

"What did you do to here stupid toad" He was shaking Elphaba as if his life depended on it. "Talk to me! Did you put a spell on her! I bet you did" Fiyero slapped Elphaba in the face. "Get up you ugly witch and fight with me like a man" He grabbed Elphaba's arm and pulled her up. Elphaba looked like she was in pain and some red liquid appeared right below her nose.

"Fiyero have you misplaced your mind! Look at her she's bleeding!" Galinda continued screaming as his friends held her.

"Shut up you dumb blonde!" he said and he hit Elphaba in her stomach. Elphaba fell and screamed in pain. Then another hit, this time at her face, and Elphaba started to feel really dizzy. She could no longer make out what exactly was happening. The world tossed around her and all she could feel was the grass on her face. It was so hot, why was the grass hot? As she tried to get up she heard Galinda screaming her name. _Galinda she had to make sure Galinda was okay. _Elphaba tried to stand up but it was as if her head was splitting in half as she did.

Galinda watched as her boyfriend beat her roommate in the face again. Elphaba let out a heart wrenching sob but tried to stay strong and stood up again this time attacking Fiyero. She grabbed his hair and pulled his face to her knee hitting Fiyero in the face. He whined when his face made contact with Elphaba's knee and he fell on the grass. Fiyero's friend grabbed Elphaba and held her while Fiyero got up and felt his nose; it was clearly broken.

"You'll pay for this stupid cunt" Fiyero said and hit Elphaba in her stomach. Elphaba groaned again and the boys let go of her. She fell on the ground and curled up. He grabbed her by her hair and put her in a semi-standing position. _When was this going to end?_ The boys held her up again and she prepared for another hit. Pain exploded and before she knew it everything was turning black.

Tears were streaming from Galinda's face as she tried to understand what exactly was happening. Her boyfriend was beating up her roommate who was also her secret lover on a beautiful spring evening at her favourite spot in the park next to Shiz University. _Why wasn't anyone here? This lake is so pretty and the evening was so beautiful, surely more people were around here,_ She thought to herself.

"HELP, Help me please!" Galinda started screaming around and tried to escape Fiyero's friends who where holding her. "Please somebody he-" She was silenced by one of Fiyero's friends; she couldn't recall his name at the moment. He put his hand on her mouth and held her from behind. Galinda looked at Elphaba, she looked hopeless and had a lot of blood on her face. Galinda had to do something soon otherwise it might be too late, but there was no escape. Fiyero walked towards her and Galinda feared that he might also attack her.

"Let her go" Fiyero said. "Under one condition: you will tell nobody what happened otherwise you will never see your stupid green turtle again and everyone will hear the story about how pretty Galinda disappeared from the face of the planet. Oh and just so we're clear, its over!" Galinda winced and nodded at the same time. She wanted to go away so badly and wanted to check what Elphie's condition was. The boys let her go and as they did she ran directly towards her green roommate who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Elphie! Elphie please be okay!" she cried out desperately. "Elphie please talk to me, tell me you're okay". Galinda grabbed her and started shaking her. "Elphie, Elphie, Elphie please" tears were streaming down her face and she started crying on Elphaba.

"Oh don- cry Ga- Galinda" she suddenly heard, looking up in surprise she saw a faint smile on Elphaba's face. "You- Your mascara" Elphaba said trying to lighten the mood.

"Elphie you're alive! I though I lost you" Galinda said through her tears. "Oh Elphie everything is gonna be okay". Elphaba just looked at Galinda, everything hurt so badly and she wanted to sleep. Fighting her tiredness the black spots started to appear again.

"Elphie please stay with me, you'll be okay" Galinda cried again. Elphaba fell unconscious once more knowing that the love of her life would save her.


End file.
